


That Planet

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader, upon realizing where they have captured the <i>Tantive IV</i>, and his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Planet

Why this world in particular?

Darth Vader could feel his past trying to break out of its strict confines in his memory. He refused to give in to it, even after his temper cost him a prisoner to interrogate. 

Seeing the young Senator from Alderaan in fiery defiance of him did nothing to lay the demons to rest, as they whispered a name he'd long forbidden himself to utter. How like _her_ this child of Organa's was.

When he did have to look down upon the planet, his lips twitched in a silent snarl. He'd escaped, and put that behind him for all time. The past was dead, buried, and irrelevant. That was all he could tell the demons, railing at them in the privacy of his own mind.

The jump to hyperspace brought no relief, as a feeling, one both forgotten and longed for in secret, haunted their journey.


End file.
